My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku x Equestria Girls - Prelude to Blood
My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku x Equestria Girls - Prelude to Blood ('マイ·リトル·ポニー：ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンソロ文楽Xエクエストリアガールズ アニメスペシャル: ブラッドの前置き', Mai· ritoru· ponī: Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ansoro bunraku X ekuesutoriagāruzu Anime supesharu - Buraddo no maeoki) is an American-Japanese animated 5-part special event produced by Titmouse and Studio Trigger with co-operation from Walt Disney Japan, Hasbro Studios, Hollow Fox Entertainment, Dentsu, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual, Aniplex of America, Pony Canyon Enterprises, We've, Kadokawa Pictures, Ultra Super Pictures, The Pony Network, DHX Media, ActionFliks Media Corp, and FremantleMedia Enterprises. It's an event taking place after Mirror Raiders and before the new film Dual Equine Blood, chief directed by Chris Prynoski and directed by Jayson Thiessen and Mike Milo, supervised by Hiroyuki Imaishi, and all episodes co-directed by Akira Amemiya and Hiromi Wakabayashi. The series was streamed on Hulu and Netflix on June 2, 2018 worldwide and released the Japanese dub in Japan on NicoNico and Bandai Channel the week after the overseas' release as well as streaming the dub overseas on Hulu and Crunchyroll. It also aired on Adult Swim's Toonami block on July 7, 2018. While airing on Adult Swim, the series is rated TV-PG-LV and TV-14-LV, with occasional TV-MA-LV ratings. About the Series Prynoski, Montalvo and Renzetti are planning to make a 5-part television special mini-series as a prequel for the Mirror Raiders sequel, Dual Equine Blood. They said that 2 episodes will be taking place in the Equestria Girls universe, 2 in the Anthro Bunraku universe and the final both simultaneously leading to the film. As the film is a Titmouse x Trigger project, Hiromi Wakabayashi will direct the first two and Akira Amemiya will direct the last 2, while both Amemiya and Wakabayashi directs the final episode with Mike Milo serves as creative director and Jayson Thiessen as chief director. It has been confirmed on Twitter by Otsuka and Renzetti that it will be released streaming on Hulu, YouTube and Netflix on December 2013 worldwide and releasing the japanese dub in Japan on NicoNico and Bandai Channel the week after the overseas' release as well as streaming the dub overseas on Hulu and Crunchyroll. Plot: Equestria Girls Universe Twilight Sparkle witnessed that Flash Sentry is not interested in her, even though he likes her as a friend, and gone back with Sunset Shimmer after she learned a lesson. This made Twilight Sparkle to suffer and cry over a relationship broken for her and repaired for Shimmer and Sentry. Applejack, decided to do another way as she had gone to transgender surgery after learning from a humanized Jasper Geronimo as well as her own development, now considered "his" and tries to comfort Twilight after a hard witness between the relationship of Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry. As the event goes on and Fausticorn claimed that she got nothing against romance and accepted Jasper's universe of based on her ponies' universe as its made for boys and girls over the age of 13, as well as Twilight Sparkle recognizing character development from an old "she" inside of a "he" during her own doubts, She moves on from Flash Sentry, and falling in love with the male Applejack now after all of her friends comforted her with hangouts and other stuff to make her feel better (as in trying to help Twilight not to have impulsive feelings towards him too soon and having both Twi and AJ to express love in other ways). Eventually, other things might happen for two worlds as the Mane Human Six and Spike, now doubled as a human and a dog (hence claiming that Dog Spike's owner is now Human Spike), investigate the other world Jasper is hinting, leading to the events of the sequel to Mirror Raiders. Plot: Anthro Bunraku Universe In the Anthro Bunraku Universe, Somepony claims that there might be another world between the AB universe and the EG universe. Twilight Sparkle and the others must do what it takes to gain their bonds of friendship as they try to investigate if what it said was completely true. They also team up with Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Big Macintosh, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance as they are either concerned or excited. However, Sentry and Applejack don't trust each other, and neither is Shimmer and Twilight. This also leads up to the sequel to Mirror Raiders. Voice Cast Airings The series will have a simulcast premiere on both Japan and North America from December 9 to December 13 streaming on Hulu and Crunchyroll in North America and on Hulu, Bandai Channel and NicoNico in Japan at 12:00 pm ET/11:00 am CT/1:00 pm PT. Later next week, FremantleMedia and the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee is releasing the series on YouTube and made available worldwide, as well as releasing on Netflix in New Year's week. Music *Music by: Jamie Christopherson, Bear McCreary, Mick Gordon Opening Themes File:T.M.Revolution vestige-ヴェスティージ-|Equestria Girls Saga Opening - Vestige by T.M. Revolution File:KOTOKO BLAZE|Anthro Bunraku Saga Opening - Blaze by Kotoko (From Shakugan no Shana) File:Code Geass Opening 3 Full Lyric|Series Finale Opening - Hitomi no Tsubasa by Access (From Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion) Ending Themes File:Soukyuu no Fafner~seperation|Episode 1 Ending - Separation by Angela (From Fafner: Dead Agressor) File:~Fate Stay Night Ending 1~(full w lyrics)|Episode 2 Ending - Anataga Ita Mori by jyukai (From Fate/stay Night) File:Saint Seiya ~The Hades Chapter Inferno~ Ed 7(HD)|Episode 3 Ending - Takusu Mono e ~My Dear~ by Yumi Matsuzawa (From Saint Seiya: The Hades - Chapter Inferno File:Guilty Crown - "Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~ " by Egoist (1st Ending)|Episode 4 Ending: Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~ by Egoist File:BABYMETAL - Ijime,Dame,Zettai (Full ver.)|Chapter 5 Ending - Ijime Dame Zettai by BABYMETAL Crew Category:OVA Series Category:Mini-series Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Anthro Bunraku Series Category:Equestria Girls (spin-off)